


【Dio花】车

by ZhiyiN



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险
Genre: M/M, Multi, S&M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 10:50:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhiyiN/pseuds/ZhiyiN
Summary: 预警：触手，强X，禁脔，SM，R18，慎





	【Dio花】车

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：触手，强X，禁脔，SM，R18，慎

【Diox花京院典明】车

预警：触手，强X，禁脔，SM，R18，慎

尊严  
高傲  
纯洁  
孤独  
支离破碎

被占有  
被侵犯  
被撕咬  
被凌虐  
无法逃脱

1.  
“唔唔……”  
疯长的肉芽交织成坚实的网，将一丝不挂的十七岁少年紧锁在血色斑驳的墙壁上，数条藤蔓撕开花京院干裂的双唇强行闯入洞府，朝温软的口腔内冲涌深入，两条粗长的肉芽捆缚着少年的膝弯将人下半身悬空吊起，只待它们的主人一声令下便肆无忌惮地冲入少年的体内尽情地索取。  
Dio扬手一挥，绕在少年双腿上的藤条突然开始向外拉扯，花京院呜呜地低鸣着，下意识地扭动身体想要挣脱，侵入口舌的藤芽与原本在他体内生长开的肉芽遥遥相望，几乎在一瞬间麻痹了他的感知神经，呼吸道被强闯的肉芽阻塞，少年难受地踢蹬着双腿，却在不经意间加速了腿上藤条拉伸的速度，Dio嗤笑一声，凝视少年的神情仿佛在看一个滑稽的小丑。

2.  
可怜的男孩是夜之帝王的新玩具，猎物屈膝臣服的那一刻，Dio居高临下地抚摸着少年蓬软的粉色脑袋，用锐利的鞋尖刮伤了少年清俊的脸。  
这张东方面孔生得过于美丽，让人忍不住想将他撕裂。  
夜之帝王想到这点的时候，他收藏的，可爱的新玩偶——花京院典明已经被他压在身下操得不成人形了。  
原本细皮嫩肉的男孩被此间主人蹂躏得体无完肤，在一场始料未及的荒唐性事后花京院典明呈极其扭曲的姿势瘫在地上奄奄一息，Dio用肉芽刺穿猎物的四肢百骸将那些罪欲的细胞扎入少年纯净的血液里，听着身下之人惨叫着承纳非人的洗礼，男人几近爱怜地舔了舔少年的嘴唇，然后用一个深吻堵住了他的嘶鸣。  
可悲的少年抑不住地落泪，支支吾吾地啜泣着，灼热的鲜血一汩汩涌出伤口，将床褥染成鲜红，夜之帝王亢奋地舔舐猎物血泪纵横的脸颊，将长舌探入少年口中卷起他过于抗拒的唇舌回应这个长吻，Dio伏在他的猎物身上，双手掰开男孩微颤的双股，径直闯入被他硕大性器捅穿的血色幽庭。

3.  
即便作为禁脔被缚在床上不分昼夜地迎合着Dio随时勃发的性欲，被灌下烈性春药像一个浪荡的娼妇那样饥渴地吮舔着那人的龟头，分开自己的双腿摩挲着Dio的阴茎请求主人操弄，或是坐在DIO的腿上嘶吼淫叫，将那巨物紧紧包裹着让他一插到底，夜之帝王最初对少年植入的肉芽始终没有探到末端。  
于是被干得神魂涣散的男孩瘫倒在晕染血污的床上，无法闭合的双唇含着那根硕大的阳物支支吾吾地吞咽着，男人用一手扣紧猎物的脑袋将他的唇舌朝胯间巨根上抽送，另一只手持着一本书漫不经心地翻阅着，夜之帝王享用禁脔无意识的服务，待男孩再也咽不下单方面强迫的性交衍溢出的浓精，在主人的床上呕吐出来时，Dio召唤了他忠实的仆从。  
“瓦尼拉，找个医生。”  
或许是不想就这样废掉玩偶的脑子，或许是想在猎物脸上看到更有趣更丰富的表情而不是像先前所有的傀儡那样寡淡无味，Dio在将人带回暗堡的第六天治好了花京院的伤，然后暂时抽出肉芽解除对少年的精神控制，至少表面上看去是解除了。  
果不其然，恢复清醒的少年尖叫着刺伤了替他治疗的医者，唤出法皇连带着摧毁了发生过无数不堪媾合的卧房，然后把自己投进冰凉的池水中浸泡刷洗。  
甫愈合的伤口被水渍感染，少年的指甲划过便又是皮开肉绽，花京院典明毫不在意，此刻的他从未如此深刻地厌恶自己，恨不得要将那层脆弱的皮肉全都扒下来，恶心得想把五脏六腑都吐出来清洗干净。  
清泉渐渐化为血池，Dio抱臂站在窗边啧啧摇头。  
难得本Dio大发慈悲替你疗伤，枉费我的好意可要付出相当的代价啊，花京院君。

对这黑暗城堡的空气一分一秒都难以忍受的高中生跌跌撞撞地逃离了此方天地。  
捉迷藏的游戏开始了。Dio饶有趣味地坐回书架旁的交椅上翻看书籍，静待他的信徒回禀消息。

派出去的人没一个回来的，Dio从晦暗中走出，神情淡漠地捏碎了手中的高脚杯。他的猎物离开这片领域已有三日，甚至有可能已经离开了埃及，找寻花京院的人中还有几个能力不凡的替身使者，居然全灭了吗？  
确实有点小看他了。  
Dio扬起的嘴角浮现一抹邪笑。  
“不会让你逃跑的。”

Dio唤醒了牵控花京院脑内肉芽的细胞，感知他的猎物此刻仍在开罗，透过藤芽的脉动他看到了那个踉踉跄跄的少年正在拼命奔逃的方向是——  
机场。

4.  
所谓的绝望，恰恰是在满怀希望的那一刻突然降临的厄运。

花京院典明冲出日暮黄昏的街角，太阳西沉后本该灯火通明人声鼎沸的埃及首都开罗，此刻却刮起了阵阵阴风，少年目光所及之处血雾缭绕，青烟刺痛了他的眼睛，他咬着牙迈开勉强还能奔跑的双腿穿过最后一条小巷，一想到只要过了那道线就离机场不远，就可以摆脱这荒诞的噩梦，可以回国和家人团聚，少年情不自禁咧开了嘴。

“你看起来很开心啊，发生什么好事了吗？”  
迷雾中辨不清人脸的花京院听闻正前方传来一声魅惑而充满磁性的音调，一时想不起来那人是谁的他打了个趔趄继续坚定执着地往前走，少年充满希望，眼中没有一丝迷茫。  
“是啊，我自由……呀啊！”  
右足莫名磕绊到一块坚硬的石头，他的身体倒塌前倾和对面那人撞了个满怀，高中生有些歉疚地想开口说抱歉，却在抬头的瞬间如遭五雷轰顶。  
Dio露出尖锐的獠牙，猩红的卷舌像条危险的毒蛇吐出的蛇信子，在怀中的猎物僵硬石化的面颊上舔过两道晶莹的涎液。  
“你输了，花京院。”

游戏失败的人，要接受惩罚哦。

5.  
Dio站在被藤芽悬吊的少年双腿之间，用力扒开那两瓣软嫩的臀肉，几条肉藤绕上主人的臂膀缓慢延伸，随着Dio指尖触碰到那微弱开合的穴口，跃跃欲试的藤芽便抢先一步刺开层层叠叠的软肉直捣黄龙。  
“咕唔呜……”  
被不断伸长拢聚的肉芽阻塞住的唇腔挤出一声变调的轻哼，后庭被异物突然侵入令他浑身不适，花京院典明不自觉地扭摆着腰胯，已经紧贴墙壁退无可退的躯体瑟缩着卷曲，仿佛这样做能逃离恶魔的掌控似的。  
年轻男孩的肉体在烛火中泛起莹莹珠光，那是细密的汗珠与肉藤分泌的粘液交揉穿插的产物，极力挣扎最终根本无能反抗的花京院典明被他的主人从巷口带回已过多时，在这暗无天日的城堡里他无法获知此时究竟是白天还是黑夜。

铺满全身的肉芽泌出粘稠的汁液，把人所有能呼吸的毛孔都染上欲色，它们蠕动着在少年白嫩的肌肤上游走磨蹭，滑软又粘腻的触感令男孩惊惶不安，花京院敏感的肌肤被刺激得战栗。  
前几日被面前这个男人无休止奸淫的情景历历在目，绝望的少年感受到口中和身下蠕动着的肉芽对他双重入侵，滚动喉结想要咬断扎入深处抽动的枝藤。Dio看穿了他的意图，在少年咬牙的瞬间狠狠掰开了他的双腿，就着已经挤入肉穴的枝芽破开红嫩的软肉猛冲进去强闯内庭，将少年两瓣臀肉顶得重重撞击墙面发出啪啪脆响，男孩猝不及防，微阖的嘴不由自主地张大喷出一声惊呼。  
“唔啊！！”  
塞在唇齿中的肉藤趁势直捅人喉继续深入浅出地抽动，Dio双手把着猎物大腿根部，伸出两指将被肉刃与藤芽填得满满当当的小穴撕得更开，好让他插入更深，Dio前倾身体用力一压，那些肉藤便被推入极深的境地。  
“呃啊——啊啊啊啊！”  
花京院典明痛得连连惨呼，泛红的眼眶睚眦欲裂，上下两端的肉芽似是兴奋到极点，疯狂地在猎物体内窜动，插入双穴的藤蔓朝男孩体内探入，原本细软的东西寻探到空隙便在肠道内迅速胀大，它们将可怜的男孩从食道至肠胃都翻搅得天翻地覆。  
每一条神经都在极度的痛苦中颤动扭曲，少年大开门户承受着男人几近病态的侵虐，随着Dio抽出手指握住他的腰用力按下撞入再凶狠抽出，肉刃一刀一刀穿插顶弄，少年似是再也抑制不住地淌落两行清泪，长时间在血脉与内脏中肆无忌惮游走的肉芽终究刺伤了无辜的宿主，花京院典明胸腔剧烈地起伏，猩红的鲜血从唇齿间喷涌而出。

Dio享受着支配者的特权，将猎物大开的双腿挂在他结实的肩膀上，雄硕的阳物凿击着少年圆润富有弹性的股沟，肉棒深入浅出地插入抽出，每一下都连带翻卷出粉嫩的穴肉，  
少年坚瘦的腰被男人粗暴的动作顶得不由自主地拱起来，在Dio阴茎抽离那一刻又垂坠下去重重撞击墙面，紧接着又被直捅深处上下顶弄，穴口挤压的褶皱随肉刃的插入伸展开来，随即便被疾风骤雨般的操干撕得松弛绵软。  
“看着我，回答我，”男人发狠地挞伐着，扭动腰胯转曲而入，双手捧着猎物的脸说道“在干你的人是谁？”  
花京院典明哭着摇头。  
少年无声地啜泣着，朦胧中他看到正在干他的男人握住扎在他嘴里的肉芽一把扯开，少年虚弱的肉体一颤一颤地上下起伏，Dio一巴掌甩到年轻男孩哭得血泪模糊的脸颊上，花京院偏过头呕出一口污血，未回过神就被男人掐着下巴再扇了一掌。  
“不……我不认识你！不要……”俊美的东方面孔被血泪污染得乱七八糟，恐惧、惊慌、羞耻、悲愤欲绝的负面情绪将他整个人完全包裹，肉体的凌虐加诸精神的刺痛令年轻男孩记忆混乱，就连自己拥有替身这件事都像被清空的一般未曾存在。  
“啊！！！呃啊————！！”  
Dio闷哼着发狠抽动，猛地加快速度发疯般狂野而原始地交媾，硬挺的阳物在少年体内开疆拓土，全然不顾花京院拼命摇头与竭力的挣扎反抗。  
肉体撞击出粘腻的水声令整间厅堂满室淫靡，Dio令肉藤将猎物的双腿拉到最开，而其他枝丫则捆缚少年的手臂将他整个人悬空吊起，身体如同被扔进开水中烫染的河虾那样扭曲摇摆。  
“疼！！不……不要！呜呜……好疼…………”  
花京院典明哭得声嘶力竭，喉咙嘶哑得像是被炭火烧灼，夜之帝王闻言却更为兴奋，他舔舐少年的廓，啃咬粉嫩的耳垂，将脸埋在少年的颈窝尽情地感受着猎物可悲又可爱的垂死挣扎，下体毫不留情地冲插着捣穿鲜嫩的门庭，直到红烛耗完半条，少年失去了本音奄奄一息地垂下了脑袋向这座城堡的主人求饶，Dio便狂乱地抽插数十下，将精液全数泄在猎物的肠道内。

痛不欲生想要求死，话到嘴边却成求生。  
“求……求你放……过…我……”  
蓦然，Dio扣住少年的额头猛地向后撞，猎物后脑与墙壁击出一声结实的闷响，将几欲昏厥的猎物从迷蒙中唤醒，夜之帝王眯起眼睛抿抿嘴唇，修长的手指在少年血润的红唇上撩拨，将那原本干涩惨白的唇瓣染满口红。  
“唔……”  
Dio卷翘的长舌探入猎物稚嫩的口腔，卷起少年颤巍巍的舌尖几近温柔地舔吮，他对深入猎物脑海的肉芽发出了指令，少年瞬间融化成一滩水，忘了挣扎，忘了尖叫。  
花京院典明被吻得快要窒息时Dio放过了他的嘴，咧开的獠牙召示着狩猎的结束以及飨宴的开端。  
“好，本Dio这次就允你活下去。”  
但，不会再有下次了。

6.  
控制猎物精神的肉芽再一次生效了。  
空气中弥漫着醉人的熏香，晃动的烛光中Dio解开了对猎物的束缚，将他从藤蔓的禁锢中轻轻放下，安静的男孩软软地瘫在夜之帝王的怀里，下意识地蜷缩身躯靠得更近。  
虚弱起伏的心肺，微弱颤动的脉搏，这脆弱得不堪一击的生命掌握在他的手里，如渺茫的蝼蚁般不值一提。  
Dio垂目扼住猎物的下颚迫使他抬头，对上少年清澈如紫水晶一般美丽的眼睛时夜之帝王一直插在花京院的肉穴里的阴茎再一次勃起了。  
他将人双臂搭在肩上，双腿折在腰际缓缓站起身，穿过长廊走回寝殿的路上Dio抱着他的猎物让人挂在他身上边走边干，阴茎缓慢而有节奏地抽插着，少年自觉地搂紧双臂和夹紧双腿用肉臀侍奉他的主人，月光洒到少年的背上，令他整个人泛起宝石般的光泽。

7.  
绿之法皇默默地缩在床脚，他的主人此时坐在夜之帝王的胯间巨物上律动起伏，床板被晃得剧烈震动，而那个男人的替身——一个金灿灿的庞然大物掏出了性器堵住了他主人花京院的嘴。  
他知道那个男人的替身是世界。  
替身与本体是共感的，世界和Dio一上一下操干他的主人，法皇难受得几近疯狂却无法表达出来，如同他的主人已经被彻底攻陷，他一样也会沦陷，但无论如何，他都想为主人留下一线生机。  
“绿之法皇……”  
他的主人呼唤他了，绿之法皇从隐蔽的床脚钻出来，看着花京院典明被欲望侵蚀满脸潮红，透亮的紫晶瞳仁被欲火染红，他听着他孤傲高洁的主人对他缓缓开口，说出了下一道命令。

“操我。”

替身无法违背主人的意愿，无法拒绝主人的指令，法皇痛苦地伸出宝石水花的触手将花京院典明缠绕，在世界诡谲的阴笑中钻入已经被男人阴茎塞满的肉穴内不自主地抽插起来。  
“好孩子。”  
Dio爱抚着花京院典明的额发，少年如同获得老师嘉奖的小学生那样两眼放光，他坐在dio的阳物上扭摆腰肢，让那根东西插得更深，而法皇之绿也顺着阳物的抽插摩擦着主人的肠壁，不多时便将主人插射了。  
“哈嗯…Dio大人……”

世界绕到少年身后接住了不应期中摇摇欲坠的身躯，他跪坐在床上将男孩从Dio的身上抬起来，握住少年的腿根将人双腿呈M字打开，然后迫不及待地插入穴内换姿势干他。  
Dio眼见自己的替身似是找到了新奇玩具那样亢奋，看着那硕大的性器在猎物体内进进出出，连带碧绿的宝石触枝缠绕其上，他琢磨着自己再塞进去猎物屁股会直接开花，难得仁慈的夜之帝王放弃了同他替身一起操人小穴的念头，转而扣下花京院的后脑压入胯间，享用男孩笨拙的口技。

事后Dio便不再将猎物绑到床上了，花京院典明乖巧得像个瓷娃娃，每一天，每一夜用法皇将自己缚在床上，或是等待Dio的临驾，或是被世界按在书桌，地面，阳台，浴池操得不省人事，再也无法逃离。

8.  
猎物再一次悄无声息地失去踪影，Dio却丝毫无所谓，他满不在乎地享用着信徒供奉的新祭品，在艳丽的女人身上提枪猛干，直至饮干她们的鲜血平复饥渴。  
肉芽已经植根花京院典明的小脑，即使那少年走到天涯海角，他也能随时将男孩抹杀，或是将人变成求生不得求死不能的废物彻底摧毁他，一切都只在帝王一念之间。  
然而少年仅离开暗堡半天就回来了，手中提着两袋樱桃。  
不知道是集市上买的还是爬树摘的，Dio扫了一眼爱干净的少年回来时有些脏乱和剐蹭痕迹的校服，情形似乎更倾向于后者。  
此情此景，夜之帝王甚至有点想笑。  
为此，也该给他一点嘉奖。

“花京院，你可真是任性妄为。”  
“不是的，Dio大人…………我没有想逃……”  
“你在反驳本Dio吗？”  
Dio分开猎物的双腿插进去，没做丝毫润滑的干涩小穴仍然紧致得令人浑身舒畅。  
“不敢……啊嗯……Dio大人……Di……哈啊……”  
十七岁的高中生轻声喘息，被主人调教无数次的躯壳敏感得瞬间出水，他大开双腿抱住男人的腰，迎合Dio大开大合的律动扭摆起来。  
花京院被汹涌的水浪掀翻，他感觉自己的身体在不断下沉，四肢被盘踞此间的青藻紧紧缠绕，将他拉向更暗沉的深渊。

万劫不复。


End file.
